Isabella Cullen
by VampireSisters101
Summary: My version of Bella's life as a vampire. Begins with her waking up as a newborn. Give it a chance! Flames accepted. R&R!
1. Waking Up

Chapter One

**Waking Up **

I got up more quickly that I thought possible. Edward was sitting with me-still holding me hand- when I looked up at him.

He smiled at me and I beamed back. We stared at each other for another couple of seconds.

He then turned and led me down the hall. At first I was confused. But a second later, we were in the bathroom in front of a mirror. I wasn't looking at it at first; I was still staring at Edward. He nodded once in the direction of the mirror. I turned to look.

There in the mirror was the most gorgeous thing ever. Her hair was long and brown and her lips full. She had the face of an angel. I couldn't help gawking. She did too. I glanced at my perfect long hands. My eyes were a bright ruby red. That scared me a little, but I felt no thirst.

Edward didn't say anything; there was nothing to be said. He just stared at my reflection like I was doing. I felt good.

I turned back to Edward and he said, "Welcome, my love." I was speechless so I just smiled and pulled him closer for a kiss.

I had to take a breath before I could let him convince me to go downstairs. What would every one think?

Would I even want to know? Would Rosalie still hate me? All these questions were running through my head but I had to push them all aside

He held my hand again as we walked to the top of the stairs. I knew that I wouldn't fall but I still took one step at a time.

On the last flight of stairs, we were halfway to the bottom when I saw the rest of my family waiting for me.

As I looked from one to the other, I suddenly wished I could hear what they were thinking because no said anything. I turned toward Edward, but when I looked away I heard a chatter of voices.

I recognized some like Alice's Emmett's and Jasper's. They grew louder as I walked down the stairs. I tried to block it all out until it was a faint buzz, but it was just so annoying!

"Can you guys please stop talking?!" I asked. My voice was like sweet as honey and smooth as velvet.

I looked around again and noticed that everyone was wearing a confused expression on their angel-like faces. I turned to Edward. He looked confused but then I saw understanding flicker across him beautiful face.

I then realized that I could do the same thing Edward could- I could read minds. Eagerly I tried to catch is thought, but I couldn't hear anything. A little disappointed, I tried Emmett. His thoughts were so stupid!

'_Damn! She's so hot!' _I heard him think.

'_Thank_ _you_.' I responded just in my head. To my shock he jumped back in surprise.

I quickly searched for someone else's mind.

Alice. Perfect!

'_Alice?' I asked._

'_Yes.' _She was confused. But as she stared at me, she quickly caught on.

'_This is wonderful_!'

'_I know_!' I thought excitedly. We both ran to hug each other. I knew we were friends before, but now we could be best friends! Edward and I could be happily married and I could be with my best friend forever. From here on out, we were sisters.

Then I caught Rosalie's eye.


	2. Hunting

**Hunting**

I was just sitting in the forest behind my new family's house. Edward was on his way. I was prepared for whatever he had to say. Maybe we would go hunting soon. I had enough self-control, but I longed for my eyes to become butterscotch-golden color. Before I knew it, he was beside me. I looked over at him. We sat in silence for a while.

"Bella, we're going hunting later. Do you want to come?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm ready." I replied.

We faced each other, and then he moved to sit in front of me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just curious if you kiss the same way now that you're a vampire." He

said in a casual tone.

"I wondered that, too." I mimicked his tone. He scooted closer to me, and put his hands on either side of my face. We leaned forward. I reached my hands around his neck. In that instant, I realized something. I had control over this kiss. For once. He ended when he chose to. I would never want it to end. But that wasn't quite possible. Would he forgive me? He chuckled. And I kissed him. It lasted longer than others, and it was one I had power over.

Something strange happened the moment our lips met. I heard Edward's voice inside my head. He thought something I couldn't understand. Then I realized that I was I his mind, and he was in mine.

'_You have the strangest thoughts, Bella.' _He thought. I kissed him harderas I thought,

'_Gosh Edward, really?' _He tried to pull away, but I wasn't done yet.

'_Bella please.' _ His thought came again. Reluctantly, I let him go. I suddenly realized that I wasn't breathing. But it didn't hurt. Edward laid his ear against my chest where my heart was supposed to be and sighed. "I'm going to miss that." I giggled. "I didn't realize how good of a kisser you could be." I laughed again. He just stared at me.

"Really? I was under the impression that I wasn't and that's why we didn't do this often."

I almost choked. Now it was my turn to stare at him.

"What?" he asked in surprise to my response.

I just sighed.

"Oh Bella, you know what, you still smell the same." He grinned.

_**-Later that day-**_

_**EPOV**_

"Bella." I cried out. I couldn't see her, or even smell her. It scared me beyond belief.

"Bella!" I called again. She didn't answer. We were out hunting-Bella's first time. She

should have heard me. She should have been able to hear me whisper. I didn't like it.

"Alice?" I said with less volume.

"Yes?" came Alice's voice.

"Where is Bella?" I said anxiously

"She's with Carlisle, I think." That didn't help much.

"Well check!" I said loudly.

"I'm trying!" she called back. I knew that I shouldn't worry so much. She wasn't nearly as fragile as she used to be. I had no reason to worry. But I couldn't help it.

A vision from Alice's mind flashed into my head. Seeing the image of Bella brought me and odd kind of relief. She was running very fast. About as fast as I could. As she ran, she yelled my name at the top of lungs. I smiled.

"Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome" she replied as I darted to the place where I saw Bella running towards.

As I ran, I heard her call my name, so I stopped and waited. She came running towards me through the forest. I'd already eaten, so I was completely content.

"Edward! Where are you?"

"Right here, love." She came to the place where I was and nearly hit me. But I held my ground and threw my arms around to steady her before we collided.

"Edward!" she gasped. I looked at her.

"Bella?" I asked. She stared at me, too.

I pulled her into my chest, and we stayed like this until Jasper and Alice showed up.


	3. Fighting with Emmett

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

**Disclaimer**: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**A/N: **In this chapter, Emmett may seem a little… out of character. But! That's how it's supposed to be!!

**Fighting with Emmett**

I skipped right along with Alice. She taught me how to do cartwheels and flips. I kinda wish I could go to school because I would be a lot better at gym. Edward walked over to join us and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Let's go." He whispered. Then he took my hand and raced toward the house.

"Bella, do you remember when I asked you to challenge you to an arm-wrestling match?"

"Yes," I replied. I hadn't forgotten. I even looked forward to it.

"Well," he smiled, "he wants to find you to challenge you to a wrestling match!"

"Really!?" I couldn't believe it. Now I was even more excited.

"Yep."

Alice caught up with us at that point.

"What's up, guys?" she asked, even though she knew perfectly well what was going on. So instead I just smirked at her, causing her to smile back. Three pairs of eyes darted to the house, and we simultaneously took of running.

Emmett seemed to hear us coming far before we reached the house, and he quickly rushed outside. Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper followed at a slower pace.

Edward let go of my hand, then took Alice's and led her to the others to watch. That left me and Emmett to face each other.

"Hey Bella. You up for a wrestling match today?"

"Like you need to ask!" I agreed with a wicked smile.

We crouched down and I noticed that Edward was right about one more thing; Emmett really did look like a bear.

It was easy to tell Emmett's next move because he took so long thinking about it.

'_Well she most probably won't make the first move, " _Emmett thought, "_Maybe if I try to jump over her and no, no…"_

He went on. He was extremely strange when it came to wrestling.

"_Now!"_ his thoughts screamed.

He lunged at me so fast I barely saw him coming. But I moved out of the way just enough so I could tackle him to the ground. I silently counted to three in my head then got up. The whole match lasted about, well, five minutes. But I guess when you're a vampire everything is fast.

"_What the hell? How did this happen?" _Emmett started to think.

I heard Emmett growl as he realized that I had beat him. I looked up to see my family either snickering at Emmett or smiling at me.


	4. Rosalie

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry the chapter is so short. But I promise Rosalie will be explained in the chapter and the next one. **

**Rosalie**

"I'll tell you my problem, Bella." Rosalie shouted.

"You had everything! I wanted you to be happy1 Can't you see? You would have bee better off. You could've children, and grown old."

Everyone was stunned. But not me. I waited. I heard her thoughts; I could try and understand, couldn't I?

"_Bella. I know you can hear me. I really don't want to hate you, but you gave up everything."_

"_You're just a jealous coward! You don't want me to be happy, you just want no competition!" _I thought to angrily. She jumped back in surprise.

"I am not jealous!" she blurted out.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Rosalie what would you have done? If you were human, and you fell in love with Emmett who was a vampire- one that was risking everything to be with you. He was your life. Would you honestly just move on and leave him to grow old and have kids with someone whom you could never love half as much as you love Emmett?!" I took a long, unnecessary deep breath.

Edward stepped forward from behind me and put an arm around my waist, and I buried my face into his chest. He buried his face in my hair and closed his eyes. I ignored Rosalie's thoughts. I didn't care what she thought of me. She better not say she didn't understand.

"I'm sorry Bella," Rose bean, "but just give me some time to think."

I was silent, but I felt Edward nod his head. I took one more breath and looked over my shoulder just in time to see Rosalie disappear into the woods.


End file.
